Many inexpensive building materials and containers found in various applications in daily life are based on plastic. Such plastic building materials and containers have become established as essential products in modern society thanks to their various advantages including convenience of use, applicability for various forms, lightness, etc.
However, these products have many problems. For example, they generate environmental endocrine disruptors, which are harmful to the human body. Further, it takes a greatly long period of time for plastic products to naturally degrade, destroying the natural ecosystem. The incineration of plastic products leaves harmful materials. Besides, plastic products make it difficult to suppress a fire because they have high combustibility.
In order to solve the above problems, Korean Patent No. 423023 discloses a fire-resistant panel including environment-friendly and helpful loess and a fire-resistant decorative panel using the same. However, since the fire-resistant panel and fire-resistant decorative panel are manufactured to have a multi-layered structure, there is a problem in that the production cost thereof is increased, and thus it is difficult to apply them to cheap building materials and containers.
Further, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-0019012 discloses a functional polymer composition including starch and a method of producing a nonpolluting molding using the same. However, the nonpolluting molding has a problem in that starch is water-soluble, and thus water oozes therefrom.
Further, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-0037617 discloses a method of preparing a melamine resin using jade, mineral stone, loess and violet quartz, and products thereof. However, in this patent document, the products other than loess are expensive, and technologies for variously coloring the products are not described.